


Harry and Lord Voldemort

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Out of Character, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very old song filk I forgot that I wrote, in which everyone is a little out of character and singing about Harry and Voldemort's soon to be showdown. A song filk to "Josie and the Pussycats."</p><p>Potter's got a scar, and so what, big deal<br/>He's a hypochondriac, that's for real<br/>Thinking his dreams are true<br/>Well now, Potter<br/>You got my dad locked away<br/>Voldemort will make you pay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and Lord Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> "Harry and Lord Voldemort" filked to the "Josie and the Pussycats" theme song, specifically from the 2001 movie soundtrack. Originally filked July 2004.
> 
> I'm not the biggest fan of this filk now that I've rediscovered it... but I wrote it, so into the archive it goes!

_SCENE: Everyone is rather OoC and dancing wildly. Ron, Hermione, and Gryffindors are jamming in the Gryffindor Common Room, the Death Eaters in Azkaban, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Sirius and the rest of the Order at 12 Grimmauld Place, Draco in the Slytherin common room, and Dumbledore in his office._  
  
  
 **Ron**  
Harry and Lord Voldemort  
 **Hermione**  
A nice and evil sort  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
Power and a comfort  
 **All Gryffindors**  
Harry got a scar  
Boy Who Lived and is a star  
He lived, he lived  
  
 **Death Eaters**  
Voldemort you know is our kind of man  
We'll be loyal to him as we can  
He's gonna kill Potter  
They connect minds  
Now any thoughts Potter makes  
Voldemort is gonna take  
  
 **Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Sirius**  
Harry and Lord Voldemort  
Dark Wizard is Voldie  
We'll stop him soon you see  
 **All of the Order**  
Harry and Lord Voldemort  
  
 **Draco**  
Potter's got a scar and so what, big deal  
He's a hypochondriac, that's for real  
Thinking his dreams are true  
Well now, Potter  
You got my dad locked away  
Voldemort will make you pay  
  
 **Dumbledore**   _(jumps off his desk in a stagedive-ish sort of way)_  
Let's go!  
Harry and Lord Voldemort  
A nice and evil sort  
Power and a comfort  
  
 **All**  
When the end comes by  
One of them will have to die  
Harry and Lord Voldemort!  
Harry and Lord Voldemort!


End file.
